Super BustAMove Mog is kidnapped!
by Purplebird
Summary: A really funny story. Especially the Storyteller x3Will Pinky and Catch be a couple 4ever? Or maybe Mog and Mr.At?
1. Katze and Fungila

**SUPER BUST-A-MOVE** Mog gots kidnapped

One day, Katze was in a "kidnap-somebody-now-fast" mood, so he sent Fungila to the Bust-A-City.  
Mog came home from the store with vegetables and stuff. Somebody was knocking at the door. "Oh it's the PIZZA DELIVERY"  
Storyteller: Omg, Mog! You really ruin' the story -- "Oh sorry" Mog said.  
She closed the door very loud. Mr. was jumping of joy when he saw Mog through his window (they're neighbors).

Mr. was living in a normal house, but one of his rooms was a Lab. He's still searching for the scienist who created him.  
"Yay! Hooray! Mog is home" he yelled. But Fungila, Katze's watchdog was sitting on Mog's roof, behind the chimney laughing evily. Mog saw Mr. too, now they were staring friendly at each other through their windows.

But suddenly Fungila came down through Mogs chimney and pulled her to the kitchen. With black magical bubbles,  
he opened a secret way to Katzes lair.  
"Finally, I got somebody from the Bust-A-City, Hohohohooo!" Katze laughed.

Mr. was knocking on Mogs door, but nobody came. "Hey what's that?" he said when he looked at the secret hole. "I'd better go look" he said and turned himself into a rocket.  
Meanwhile, Fungila was going back to the Bust-A-City.

But he saw Mr., so he said a spell "Fungiilaa FunGila GILA GILA Haa!" and Mr. was teleported to a desert mountain. "What have I done? I can't just let those dummies steal Mog"  
he sodded. "My father the scientist, well... Where are you?".

Fungila continued to walk to the Bust-A-City, joking with Tom & Yam (um, they thought he was joking.  
Yam laughed "Hey big bro, what a stupid language mr Dumbgila has!" Tom nodded.  
"FUNGILA FUNGIIILAA!" Fungila screamed and continued his little walk.

Catch was sitting in a tree, and he saw Fungila and he knows that he's evil.  
He jumped down from the tree in front of Fungila and said "Leave my friends alone"  
But Fungila smashed away Catch "Waah " SMASH! - in the wall.

But Catch didn't give up " I'll get ya!" He kicked Fungila so he flies away, but Catch ran after him. Fungila wasn't hurt at all, he just giggled - sitting in the meadow.  
He made Catch VERY VERY mad. "Have you seen the Goal - **ATTACK**!"

Lots of coloured bubbles was attacking Fungila but he ate them all.  
Pinky saw it all from her pink cloud. She floated down with her umbrella Catch, and the ground was lifting her like in the game The Pinky Theme was playing like in the game too --

"Atashi Pinky, Pinky wants to help Catchy! Raaaiinboooouuu!" she said. Three powerful rainbows Were spinning around Fungila, so he couldn't eat them. Suddenly the rainbows were shining and hitting Fungila. 1...2...3... Go! He became small and squeaky and was running to Katze.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sooooo much Pinky!" Catch said. "But now we need to save Mr. and Mog"  
Storyteller: Wait, wait, wait Yo! Now are you wondering: How the heck did HE know that they were in danger? Well, that's easy. You see, before Mr. knocked on the door, he called Catch and said that Mog just disappeared in the window, and Catch KNEW it had something to do with Katze

"Pinkys best friend is Catchy! giggles Pinky WILL help U!" They both laughed until Katze's transparent head just appeared in front of them. "Hohoho! cough cough HOHOHO cough FUNGEY I told you NOT to clean my chair, you idiot!" Pinky and Catch looked nervous and confused.

"Urrm..Excuse me" Katze said. "I'm just here cough to tell you that I'm going to take over the cough world"  
Storyteller: FUNGILA! Didn't Katze tell you to STOP! Oh my... Catch and Pinky was sitting down.  
Pinky had tears in her eyes and hugged Catch. "Pinkys cousin is in danger!" she said.

TO BE CONTINUED ------------------------------------------------------------- IN PART 2


	2. Pinky to the rescue!

Pinky wakes up on the meadow, she yawns and stands up. Catch is nowhere.  
"Pinky thought Catch was her boyfriend" she sighed. But then she finds a letter next to her. It says:

¤Dear Pinky, I am so sorry! But I'm going to Mogs house to rescue my friends.  
I hope you come too, maybe I need some help. See you!¤

"Oooh, BOY wants help from Pinky? " she said and started to dance. "Cloouudy"  
The pink cloud is flying to her, and they both fly to Mogs house.  
It's very dark inside, and it smells rotten vegetables.

Pinky transformed the cloud into a umbrella, then she walks in quiet and scared.  
She shuts on the light and says "Chuu..." everytime she sees something that she never seen before. Every piece of furniture was broken.

Pinky also sees the black secret hole and screams "CHUUU! "  
She's walking inside the hole, and it leads to the lair again.  
"Pinky is scared!" she says very loud when she finished walking.

"Ooh, PINK! Is it you?" somebody says. Well, it was "MOG-OO"  
Storyteller: Um, Mog. You don't have to say -OO after MOG because it's too disturbing for this story...Well CONTINUE!

Pinky glomps Mog, but Mog just smiles "Oh that was a long time ago" Mog said.  
"And my necktie is Double-Triple-Mega dirty!" Pinky smiled too, but where's Catch? "Pinky miss friend" she sighed again .

"Oh If U mean Catch or WoLo they're clowns. To make Katze happy! Doesn't that cough sound funny"  
Pinky shaked on her head and sneezed...? Storyteller: FUNGILA WHAT DID I TELL YOU? STOP CLEAN THAT CHAAAIRR! GAAAH! Continue

Catch washed his face from all make-up. "He really needs to calm down, isn't that so WoLo"  
"Hehehe! Yes sure. Katze is a hehehehe... Hehehe!" WoLo laughed everytime.  
Catch was rolling on the floor with a laughing attack meanwhile WoLo throwed tomatoes on Mini-Fungila.

Catch took WoLos sleeve and ran away. "Caaatchy!" Pinky yelled. "I can't talk right now. RUN!" he warned her.  
He took her hand and blushed. "Come on, You too Mog!" Mog nodded and all of them ran out from the lair to the desert mountain.

"Hehehe! That was funny! Hehehe!" WoLo laughed. "No, It wasn't! --" Mog said.  
Catch looked up, and there is Mr. waving! He flied down to the gang and walked to Mog.  
He layed his hand on her left shoulder and smiled. "A robot is not for a cat, Im so sorry..."

Mog looked into his eyes. And there, there was a small small tear sparkling strong.  
"But I will always Love You!" Mr. said.  
Pinky kissed Catch on his cheek and WoLo took out a microphone from his sleeve.

"Hehehe! Let's sing tha love song! Hehehehehehe! YEEHAA!" He gave the microphone to Pinky and Catch, and they laughed and singed.  
Mog climbed up to the top of the mountain. She cried very much.

"I make no one happy, no male is a cat like me. Mr. is just a created robot, yeah...Created to fill out peoples hearts with happiness and joy" she said sadly.  
She heard Mr.s voice "Im just a robot, but I'll be in your mind forever"

What happened next? Well, they destroyed Mr. and was running back home. Everyone wants to know what happens next to a robot, that have been broken TT'  
MOG: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FURNITURES?

EnD 


End file.
